


Keluargaku

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: Family Love





	Keluargaku

keluarga saya keluarga bahagia. kami sentiasa meluangkan masa bersama. kami tidak akan keluar bercuti sekiranya salah seorang daripada kami tiada di rumah. kami akan pastikan semua ahli keluarga ada bersama barulah kami akan bercuti.

pada hujung minggu, kami akan ke pasar pagi untuk membeli bahan dapur bersama-sama. kami akan menggunakan bahan tersebut untuk melakukan hobi kami iaitu memasak bersama-sama. kami sudah merancang untuk menonton filem baru iaitu avengers : endgame pada hujung minggu akan datang. 

pada hari bekerja, semua orang akan bekerja. sekian harap maklum.

 

karya : izzu, fakhrul


End file.
